


Perfect Because It's Not

by agrajag



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin meets Gwaine at a party and immediately falls for his good looks, but when he finds out that Gwaine flirts with everyone he attempts to crush his crush, so to speak. However, despite all their differences, he and Gwaine become good friends throughout the semester. Merlin has resigned to the two of them being just friends; if only he could be so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Because It's Not

**Author's Note:**

> The opening paragraph is from Hunith's point of view but then switches to Merlin's for the rest of the story.
> 
> The story is set in America so as college freshman the characters would be ranging from eighteen to nineteen. Hence the warning for underage drinking. Bound to happen in a college setting. Nothing excessive, though.

"Mom, I've got it," Merlin said, trying to stop Hunith from lifting the last suitcase from the trunk. "You shouldn't be lifting things."

"The doctor said to be careful. He didn't say to avoid doing everything." Hunith relented, though, and let Merlin carry the suitcase to his dorm room.

The dorm was a decent size. The two beds were pushed up on opposite sides of the room with a desk between from the roommates to share. The walls were a pale blue, but Hunith knew in a matter of days they'd be covered in posters and pictures of friends back home.

"Don't even think of helping me unpack," Merlin warned. He peered into the closet he and his roommate would be fighting over and then started sorting his clothes.

"I won't. I'll actually be out of your hair once I give you your present. Well, and I hope I get a kiss goodbye."

"Present?"

Hunith brought out the new cellphone she had been hiding in her pocket and handed it to Merlin.

"So you can check up on me," she joked.

Merlin quickly hugged her.

"Thanks Mom. I'm going to miss you."

"You'll regret you said that because the first week I'll be calling twenty times a day, worried out of my mind."

There was a knock on the door and Merlin's roommate walked followed by his parents.

"Hi. Lance, right? I'm Merlin."

"Pleasure to meet you," Lance said and shook Merlin's hand. He was rather polite, Hunith saw, despite his shaggy hair, tie dye tee, and hemp bracelets.

Oh, how the cliques had changed from when she was in college.

The boys were mostly unpacked by the time the parents said one last goodbye and left.

Hunith smiled to herself as she got into her car. Her son was all grown up.

\---------------------------------------------------

"So, did you hear about the party?" Lance asked. He was hanging a Sublime poster on the wall above his bed while Merlin took the time to play with his new phone.

"What party?"

"The dean's son, Arthur, is also a freshman this year. He's throwing a welcome party for all students tonight."

"Sure. That sounds great."

They were silent for awhile, putting their final personal touches on their respective sides of the dorm. Merlin started programming numbers into his phone when Lance spoke up.

"810-555-8290."

Merlin looked up, somewhat confused. "Your number?"

"Yeah, in case you ever need to get a hold of me and I'm not in the room. You know, if you need help with an assignment or to warn me you have a girl over."

"Oh, okay. That would be handy," Merlin said, blushing.

"Or a boy."

"That obvious?"

"No, not obvious. I just didn't want to offend you if you were gay."

Merlin sent a text to Lance's number - mainly so he would have Merlin's - also, though, because he didn't want to say what he wrote out loud.

 **5505557754:** I am but i'm not out yet

"I understand," Lance said. "I won't tell anyone. Hey, you want to go grab a bite to eat? The party still won't start for a few hours."

Merlin agreed and he and Lance headed to a small cafe off campus. They ordered and discussed life back home, classes they were taking, and plans for the foreseeable future. Conversation was easy with Lance and Merlin was no longer embarrassed by what happened in the dorm. He knew he shouldn't have felt embarrassed in the first place, but other than Will back home, Merlin hadn't told anyone. He got along with people swimmingly, as his mother would say, but it took much more for him to let them in. During their impromptu meal Merlin found out Lance was in his political science class, was majoring in economics, and wasn't sure what he wanted to do after graduation.

"I'm not good at planning ahead," he explained. "I just go with the flow."

"Don't worry. I have no idea what I'm doing either. There's actually a lot I can do with a chem degree, but all I imagined while growing up was being, like, a mad scientist."

Lance laughed. "I could definitely see it. Mess up your hair a bit. Get bigger glasses."

"I'd also need a lab coat."

"You could market it as a profession. Or, as I see it, we have four years to figure things out."

"Plenty of time," Merlin agreed.

When they were finished Lance insisted on paying for Merlin's sandwich and coffee. They walked around the campus for awhile, finding the buildings they would need to locate for the first day of classes and eventually found themselves on a bench listening to music on Lance's iPod. There was a great deal of reggae and ska, but he had a pretty eclectic taste and Merlin freaked out when a Harlem song came up.

"Garage rock is my favourite."

"There is something great about the rawness of garage rock," Lance said.

By then the sun was hanging low in the sky and students were setting up tents and tables in the concourse for the party.

"My first college party," Merlin said. "Then tomorrow first classes of my college career."

"Here's to the future."

\---------------------------------------------------

Merlin splashed his drink as Percy toasted the class of 2016. Percy, Leon, and Elyan were members of the football team along with Arthur, whom Merlin had yet to see. The team had started off the party, welcoming all freshman to Pendragon College and telling everyone to have a good time. Lance knew Leon from orientation since he was also an economics major, so he and Merlin fell into their group as the music began to play. Merlin liked them immediately, even if Percy was a tad rambunctious.

"Here comes trouble," Elyan said.

A girl approached their group. She was carrying two cups and frowned at Elyan.

"Look who's talking," she retorted. "And to think I brought you a drink. Sort of a peace offering, if you will."

"Who said anything about trouble?" Elyan took the cup and kissed the girl on the cheek. "Guys, this is my sister Gwen."

"Pleasure to meet you," Lance said, shaking her hand like he had with Merlin. However, he lingered a tad longer. Merlin could practically see the eyes popping out of his head, or, whatever the gentleman's equivalent was of ogling.

Merlin knew he was no better. Since the party started he had been not-so-subtly checking out #34 from the football team. He had long, brown hair that looked perfectly tousled and a smile to die for.

Merlin was definitely ogling.

"Hey Percy. Who's that?" Merlin pointed to #34 and hoped and prayed the football team had all been properly introduced.

"Oh, that Gwaine."

_Gwaine._

Even his name sounded perfect.

"Guy seems insane," Percy added.

"Yeah, said he came to college to party," Leon said. "And I'm not sure if he was joking or not."

_Oh._

So not so perfect.

Merlin excused himself to get a refill and made his way over to the refreshments table. As he was pouring, Gwaine seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was ridiculously close to Merlin; he could feel Gwaine's body heat radiating off of him.

"Having a good time?"

"Huh?"

Merlin felt like an idiot. Gwaine may not take school seriously, but Merlin couldn't help himself. He was still hot. So, he was talking to Merlin and he couldn't form words. That was a thing that was happening. He'd only just met the guy!

Correction. Was in the process of meeting.

Gwaine laughed. It was a deep, rich sound and Merlin wanted to her it again immediately. And again and again.

"I asked if you were having a good time."

"Oh, yeah. Totally."

"I'm Gwaine."

"I know. I mean, I've been talking to Percy. Leon. Elyan. They mentioned you while they talked about football and organizing the party and sorry. I'm Merlin."

Gwaine didn't say anything about Merlin rambling. He simply winked and said, "Merlin, huh? Suits you since you're so magical."

And like that he was gone.

Had he hit on Merlin? That was definitely a cheesy pick-up line. No doubt about it.

Merlin headed back over to his group and cornered Lance.

"I think Gwaine flirted with me," he said excitedly.

Lance was about to say something, but Gwen had overheared.

"Don't worry about him Merlin," she said. "He flirts with everyone. He told me I was fit to be a princess when I checked on Elyan earlier."

"Oh. That's, uh, good."

Lance shot Merlin a sympathetic glance and then returned to the conversation. Merlin wasn't really paying attention. He watched Gwaine make his way around the concourse talking to nearly everyone at least once - laughing at whatever they said, touching their arm - and decided to stop the crush before it even began.

He turned his back on Gwaine and continued to have a great time talking to his new friends. At midnight he and Lance walked back to their dorm and collapsed in their beds.

"When's your first class?" Lance asked.

"Early."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, goodnight to you too."

Merlin turned off the light and drifted off.

\---------------------------------------------------

Merlin stopped at the cafe and then doubled back to the make his way to the mathematics building. He had a feeling the cafe would quickly become a part of his routine despite it being out of his way. His first class was at seven and he had to get up at six to be ready and seated on time. The caffeine was more than welcome.

The mathematics building looked near deserted at 6:51 a.m. Merlin didn't pass anyone in the halls as he searched for MTH101 with Dr. Gaius. There were a couple other students already in the classroom and Merlin didn't feel quite as lost. He took a seat near the front and pulled the textbook, a notebook, and a pen from his messenger bag.

It was 6:58 a.m.

Two minutes until his first college class and he had once again fallen into the teacher's pet role.

Merlin was used to it and, surprisingly, alright with it.

Dr. Gaius walked in at seven sharp. The class began much like any high school class. He handed out the syllabus, explained the rules, and talked about how he expected the year to go.

Twenty minutes later Gwaine showed up.

"Not the best first impression to make," Gaius said as he handed Gwaine the materials that had already been passed out.

"My sincerest apologies," Gwaine replied with a flourished bow. Some of the students snickered. "I told them I wasn't a morning person, but alas. I have to take morning classes so I'm free for practice."

"Yes, yes. Enough with the excuses. Take a seat."

Gwaine took one look at Merlin and plopped down in the seat next to him. Merlin craned his neck and checked out the rest of the classroom. There were plenty of other seats open, yet Gwaine sat next to him. It could mean nothing. Maybe Gwaine was more considerate than he looked and sat at the front so as to not disturb the class looking for another seat.

Gwaine leaned over and rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Hey, magic man, right?"

Yeah, he did it on purpose.

Merlin's face felt like it was on fire.

"Do you two think you could wait until class is over?" Gaius asked. "If I could finish, you'll get out early."

Merlin glared at Gwaine as Gaius continued. First day and he'd already been scolded. It didn't matter how hot Gwaine was; it seemed what reputation he had so far was accurate after all.

Gaius spoke for about ten more minutes before dismissing the class. Merlin walked straight out and ignored Gwaine as best he could. Apparently it wasn't good enough.

"Merlin, wait. Sorry about all that."

"Do you always show up late and talk during class?" Merlin hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Gwaine looked truly hurt and Merlin felt horrible. "Oh man. I'm sorry. I just... School is really important to me."

"I can see that," Gwaine said. He was smiling again.

That was good, but _damn_ that smile.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, but, uh, I should probably go. Got chem next."

"There's still half an hour until the next class."

"No idea where the science building is. Sorry, gotta go."

Merlin walked as fast as he could out the front doors and didn't stop until he was halfway across campus. It was a good thing no one saw that because it couldn't have been anymore embarrassing. Well, Gwaine saw it. Gwaine was probably still standing outside the classroom trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Merlin wasn't 100% sure himself. He pulled his phone out of his bag and sent a text to Lance.

 **Me:** I made a fool of myself in front of Gwaine D:

 **Lance:** Show up early 2 poly sci  & tell me bout it

 **Me:** Ok

Political science was at nine - after chemistry at eight. Merlin could wait until then to let it all out and get Lance's 'take it easy' brand of advice.

With there still being some time before chemistry, Merlin decided to call his mom. She picked up on the first ring.

"I was trying to wait until tonight to call you," she said. "It's too quiet without you here."

Merlin laughed. "You're going stir crazy. Don't worry. Another week and you'll be back to work at least."

"I know. Old news. How is it?"

"It's great," Merlin said truthfully. "There was a, uh, little get together last night for freshman. Lance and I made some friends. So far today I've had math. Chem and poly sci are up next before lunch."

"Tell me about your new friends."

So Merlin told his mom about everyone - Percy and how loud he could be, Lance's blossoming crush on Gwen - but he left out Gwaine. Merlin had wanted to come out to his mom before leaving for school but things just got hectic. He knew she'd be accepting and supportive - though that didn't stop him from being slightly nervous regardless - and decided he'd do it during fall break. It was definitely not something to do over the phone. So they said their 'I love yous' and 'goodbyes' and Merlin went to chemistry class.

At first he thought their teacher was late but then she stood up from one of the students' desks and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Pendragon but please call me Morgana. I'm currently working on my doctorate while I teach a class or two here at my father's school. That means I'll have your names remembered sooner than usual since there's less of you. I promise."

The class laughed at the joke and Merlin decided he liked Morgana instantly.

Once again a syllabus was handed out along with a lab book. Morgana also passed around a sheet for everyone to sign up with their lab partner. Merlin noticed Gwen was on the other side of the classroom and waved to her. She smile and gave him a thumbs up so he put his name down next to her's.

"Are you taking chem as your required science?" Merlin asked her after class.

"Yes and no. I think I might major in a science but I'm not sure yet. You?"

"I am. Majoring in chem, that is."

"Well, if I stick with it I'll make sure to get as many classes with you as possible."

"That'd be awesome," Merlin said as he checked the time on his phone. "Hey, I gotta go. I told Lance I'd get to poly sci early so we could talk. I should get your number, though, being lab partners and all."

Gwen held her hand out and Merlin handed her his phone. "So, Lance? What do you think of him?" she asked as she programmed her number in Merlin's contacts.

"I think he's great," Merlin replied smiling wide. "You should say yes."

"He didn't ask me out _yet_."

"He had a lot of fun with you at the party. He will. Or you could ask first. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Sorry. I gotta run now."

"Of course. Bye Merlin, and thanks."

Merlin arrived in time to get a seat next to Lance. The professor was writing on the board but the other students were continuing their discussions so Merlin faced Lance and told him about what happened with Gwaine.

"It seems like he wants to be friends," Lance said. "I'd give him the chance. He seems cool."

"I'll just embarrass myself in front of him again."

"We're still all awkward kids masquerading as adults. I'm sure once you guys are comfortable around each other you'll be fine."

"Thanks," Merlin said sincerely, though he couldn't help but add, "...Yoda."

Lance placed his hands together and bowed his head. "Welcome you are."

\---------------------------------------------------

The next time Gwaine stopped Merlin after math he tried to play it cool. He envisioned Lance talking to Gwen when the three of them went out for pizza the other night.

'Just talk to him. He's just another person.'

"Hey Gwaine!"

 _No, no, no._ That sounded too enthusiastic.

"Hey Merlin," Gwaine replied. He didn't seem to have noticed.

Bullet successfully dodged.

"So I got a 91 on that quiz. I can definitely raise my grade by the end of the semester. What did you get?"

"I got a 70."

"Oh, I wasn't trying to brag. I thought talking about class would be alright because we clearly don't have anything else in common. Oh, and I didn't mean not having anything in common is a bad thing either. I'm so sorry."

"Merlin, it's okay. I know I'm not good at math. Or English or science or history for that matter."

"I could help you study."

The words were out before Merlin could stop himself, but he figured if he and Gwaine were to be friends then, well, that's what friends do.

"You don't have to do that," Gwaine said. "I'm sure I can keep a B average. That's all I need to stay on the team."

"I wouldn't mind. We have the first exam next week. We could study today and then the day before. I mean, that should be enough."

So Merlin said but he would be going over his notes at least five times more before then.

"Sounds great. My number's 480-555-6165. Text me when I should come over. Oh, and directions. Not a stalker, honest. I don't know where you dorm."

Gwaine laughed and it was as glorious as Merlin remembered.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," he said quickly. Gwaine didn't seem to notice Merlin's nervousness either and waved as he walked away.

Merlin programmed Gwaine's number into his phone as he made his way to chemistry. He was right above Gwen whose contact icon smiled brightly up at Merlin. 

He scrolled down to the L's.

 **Me:** Studying @ the room later. In?

 **Lance:** You'd only ask if you were studyin w/some1. No. Have fun. ;)

It was only two weeks into the semester and Lance somehow knew Merlin so well. Then again, living together will do that - force two strangers to know the best and the worst about each other. Good thing the worst about Lance was he snored.

Ah, yes. Payback.

 **Me:** Lance snores.

 **Gwen:** That's good to know... I guess.

When Merlin walked into the chemistry lab Gwen tossed a rolled up piece of paper at him; it hit him square in the chest.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have done that. I was only joking."

"It's okay," Merlin said as he sat down next to her. "I've had enough apologizing for the day, though, if you don't mind. I said I was sorry to Gwaine, like, eighty times."

"So more like three."

"Two. Close enough."

"So why were you groveling at his feet?"

Merlin groaned and let his head drop onto the counter top. "I wasn't groveling," he mumbled. "I was asking him to study tonight and then I realized I might have accidentally implied he was dumb. Or incompetent."

"That's nice that you offered to help him, though."

Merlin looked up and started at Gwen as if she had two heads. "Nice? I'm going to embarrass myself again."

"You won't. You'll be fine. Lance will be there, right? He balances out your social awkwardness."

Merlin simply showed her Lance's text.

Gwen nervously tucked her hair behind her ears and tried not to smile. She failed. "Oh, so he's free tonight?"

"You're going to ask him out, aren't you?"

Merlin suddenly forgot all about his situation at the prospect of his two friends finally going out. Even after two weeks everyone could tell they were crazy for each other. Morgana walked in, however, before Merlin could grill Gwen some more.

"Welcome to your first lab. I hope you all had a chance to read over the instructions and to also think about joining the chem club. The sing-up sheet will be on my desk when you're leaving. Alright. Let's get started."

Halfway through the lab, as Gwen was looking through their microscope, Merlin realized that Gwen hadn't asked why Merlin would be embarrassed hanging out with Gwaine. Alone. She had just seemed to know. He figured he might as well confirm what she seemed to know, then.

"I like boys," he said.

Well, more like blurted out.

Could he have sounded any lamer?

"I know," Gwen replied.

"Did Lance tell you?"

"No, I just kind of assumed. Sorry. That was wrong of me. But you talk about Gwaine a lot. And since you two weren't really friends I thought you were, well, dancing around each other like Lance and me."

"Ha! So you admit it. Now that you're asking him out you can give me advice, right?"

"Oh God no. I am not the person to be talking to. I'm as bad as you are."

"Hey!"

They finished their lab work without discussing it any further. As the students began putting their supplies away, Merlin went up to Morgana's desk and wrote his name on the chemistry club's sign-up sheet.

"I'm glad you're joining Merlin," Morgana said. "If you decide to pursue teaching with your chem degree this will be great hands on experience."

"That's what I thought. Plus it looks like fun."

"It is. I'm sure you'll love it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Merlin walked back to his work station and grabbed his bag. Gwen had already took off but had left a message scrawled on his lab book.

_Bee yourself._

A little bee was drawn next to it. It had spiky, black hair and black framed glasses.

'Okay,' Merlin thought. 'I can do this.'

\---------------------------------------------------

At five Merlin text Gwaine. He figured that gave him time to use having to go get supper as an excuse to leave if things got awkward. Unless he ate earlier. In that case Merlin might have interrupted him.

_Shit._

Before Merlin could start to properly freak out, Gwaine text back.

 **Me:** I'm ready when you are. Uther hall rm. 304

 **Gwaine:** I'll be there in 10 :)

A smiley face? Was a smiley face really necessary?

Merlin began to pace around his dorm which, FYI, was difficult there not being much room to pace in. That was how nervous he was that he could persevere and pace.

About eight minutes later Gwaine knocked on the door.

"Ready to teach me your magic ways?" he asked.

"It's not magic," Merlin said. Then he remembered his manners and let Gwaine in.

"You sure?" Gwaine was inspecting Merlin's side of the room - he had to admit it was obvious which side was his - as if he had to memorize every single detail.

Merlin realized he was still joking about his name.

"Oh, I'm sure. Anyone can learn my quick study tricks. Not just magicians."

Gwaine laughed and flopped down on Merlin's bed. "Well then. Let's get started."

So, it was super easy to talk to Gwaine once they started. This was a language Merlin could speak, and Gwaine was eager to learn. He just had some difficulties learning in the typical classroom setting so Merlin showed him the study tricks he'd picked up. As they went along they began discussing other things, such as other classes and then music and movies and sports, while Merlin checked over Gwaine's answers.

The study date wasn't a disaster after all.

_Whoa._

Not date. Study hang out. That worked.

Because if Merlin used 'date' he'd go right back to nervous because Gwaine _was_ perfect.

He was funny and smart and he seemed caring and a little bit adventurous.

Okay. A lot adventurous.

Oh, and still hot.

"Thanks for this again," Gwaine said. He was leaning in the doorway as Merlin began ot put his math book and study sheets away. "I had fun and learned something. That's gotta be the sign of a good night."

"It would be my definition, definitely."

"Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

And the next day he did.

Obviously.

Math class and everything.

But Merlin didn't stumble over his words.

He could definitely be Gwaine's friend, and he was glad. He already really liked spending time with him that it seemed forever before their next study hang out.

Lance was in the dorm this time. He introduced himself and told them to 'do their thing' and that they wouldn't even know he was there. He turned on his iPod and went back to the essay he was typing.

"So, I thought we'd go over what we last covered since it'll be the most difficult section," Merlin said.

"I am at your command," Gwaine said. He settled down on Merlin's bed again, acting as if he owned the place, but Merlin didn't mind.

They went over the original lesson and then took a fake exam Merlin had made up. As they were checking each other's answers Lance left to pick up his printed paper in the lobby.

"So did he and Gwen finally get together?" Gwaine asked.

"Oh my God. Are my best friends the soap opera of Pendragon College?"

"Dude, I'm friends with Elyan, remember?"

"Yeah, I totally did."

'It's not like I go to watch football practice sometimes and see you tackling your friends.'

"So did they?"

"They went for dinner the other night without me. It's weird usually being the third wheel when the other two people aren't even dating yet."

"I can imagine, but good for them. Speaking of dinner, I'm starving. You wanna go get something to eat once we finish?"

Merlin smiled. "Love to."

\---------------------------------------------------

Merlin was busy for the next couple of weeks with the chemistry club. They had started planning their biannual seminar for high school students interested in the sciences. It turned out that Leon had joined as well even though he was a business major. He told Merlin that he had been in the Future Business Leaders club at his high school and needed a break from kids in suits.

So he and Merlin picked a lab the students would do for the seminar and were in charge of ordering the supplies and finding enough equipment.

"Gwaine told me how you were helping him study," Leon said as they were testing their lab results one afternoon. Morgana was supposed to be supervising but she had left to take a call.

"Yeah. He just needed a few pointers. Plus, I could always use a study buddy."

"He talks about you a lot, actually," Leon went on as if he hadn't heard Merlin. "He said you guys went out with Gwen and Lance once."

"Oh, yeah. We all hung out. Went to the movies."

"I see." Leon sounded like he saw more then he was letting on and okay. Merlin was kind of confused.

The next day Gwaine waited for Merlin after math and started walking with him to chemistry. Even though he didn't talk at first, it didn't feel awkward.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for Halloween yet?" Gwaine finally asked.

"It's still two weeks away. No. Why?"

"Some of my friends are throwing a floor party and I thought we could go."

"Sure. That sounds great. Should I tell Lance and Gwen? Oh, I bet they're already planning some ridiculous couple costumes. I can't wait to see it."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Gwaine said. He sounded disappointed, though. "Thanks. That saves me from tracking them down."

Merlin was about to say he could just text them but they ran into Morgana, also on her way to the classroom.

"Hello Merlin. Ready to go over your lab results?" she asked.

" Can't wait," Merlin said. He was practically beaming; he thought Leon and he had picked a great lab for the students. He turned back to Gwaine. "I'll see you later, man."

"See you," Gwaine muttered and walked away.

Well, that was weird.

\---------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were going to be even worse for Merlin. The party was tonight and then after that he had the seminar and fall break. Thanksgiving dinner with his mom, some of her home made stuffing, and a speech he'd been rehearsing for a month.

So, no pressure what-so-ever.

He thought it'd be funny to get a magicians costume - complete with pointy hat - for the party. He knew Gwaine would be busy being the social butterfly he was, but he'd at least see Merlin once and laugh.

Merlin and Lance got ready and walked to Gwen's dorm. She was waiting outside with a light jacket over her costume, but Merlin could see what she was supposed to be right away. Lance's costume became less of a cop out.

"The Munsters."

"In honor of the remake you keep whining about," Lance said.

"I can't help it. I'm sick of remakes."

"Come on," Gwen interrupted. "Let's go before I freeze."

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Percy, Leon, and Elyan were there as the three Musketeers. Percy was already drunk enough to be poking everyone with his foam swoard.

That was _not_ a euphemism.

Merlin looked around for Gwaine but couldn't find him. He decided to get a drink then while Lance and Gwen went to dance.

Not so surprisingly he found Gwaine in the room where the booze was.

Gwaine was wearing a flowing white button up shirt. Yeah, but it wasn't buttoned up. At all. His pants rested low on his hips and Merlin couldn't stop staring.

"Wh-what are you supposed to be?" he shouted over the music.

"The guy on the romance novel cover."

"Yeah, that definitely works for you," Merlin muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just, uh, came to get a drink."

"I love your costume," Gwaine said smiling. "Knew you were magic."

"Only with math and science."

Merlin poured his drink and walked over to an open spot by the wall. Gwaine followed him and leaned close so they could talk.

"I wouldn't sell yourself so short. Your magic reaches all school subjects. Thanks to your study tricks I have a B in all my classes. I might even get an A in history," he said.

"That's great."

"So I thank you and the football team also thanks you. Obviously they would never win a game without me."

"I'll have to come and see the fruits of my labor," Merlin joked.

"I'd really like that," Gwaine replied. He sounded serious.

They continued to talk for most of the party. Their friends would come and go occasionally, but Merlin and Gwaine barely moved. As the party started to wind down Merlin became a little nervous. Wouldn't Gwaine mind that his entire evening had been monopolized by Merlin?

"You can go and talk to your other friends if you want."

"It's alright."

"No, I don't mind. I know you're kind of popular and probably have people you haven't said hi to yet."

"I want to talk to you."

"I said I don't mind. You've been talking to me all night and..."

"I'm where I want to be," Gwaine said. He had started to sound angry but breathed slowly as he calmed down. "Look, I should just come out and say it. I like you."

"I like you too."

"No, I really like you. I don't know. I felt like there was something there and when we went to dinner with Lance and Gwen, I thought you had asked me on a double date or something. Afterward I realized you only didn't want to be a third wheel again. I thought I'd ask you to this party as a date but that didn't work out as planned. I know you have a crush on your chem teacher and this pointless, but I had to tell you. I hope we can still be friends because you're just... you're really great."

Was he dreaming?

Gwaine said _he_ liked _Merlin_?

Definitely a dream.

And his dream was walking away.

 _Shit_.

"I don't have a crush on my chem teacher."

Was that really all he could say?

"I've seen the way you look at her," Gwaine said. He looked utterly heartbroken.

"No, I don't because I'm gay and because... I really like you too. Have since the beginning of the semester."

"Oh my God. I'm so stupid."

"If you are then so am I."

Merlin closed his eyes and puckered his lips and started to lean into Gwaine ---

\--- only to be stopped.

"Oh no. Please don't pout. That is cuter than it should be. Merlin, trust me. I want to. I want to do this right, though. Since those dates don't count I want to take you out properly."

"Okay. I'm pretty busy this week but I should be completely free Saturday."

"Good. It's a date."

\---------------------------------------------------

Merlin was frantically digging through the closet looking for a shirt that wasn't wrinkled beyond recognition. Naturally the order he and Lance maintained at the beginning of the semester was no longer a priority. All the hangers were bare - the clothes forming one huge pile on the closet floor.

Eventually Merlin found a blue plaid flannel - the pattern busy enough it would distract everyone form its wrinkled state. He pulled on his favourite pair of jeans and a beat up pair of Converse.

"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he muttered.

"Gwaine has seen you look worse," Lance pointed out. He was lounging in his bed, throwing a hacky sack up into the air and catching it on its way down.

"You are _not_ helping."

"I thought I was."

Merlin was calculating what would be the best possible come back but his thought process was interrupted by his text alert going off.

 **Gwaine:** I'm comin up. Hope you're decent.

"Oh God," Merlin said and flopped down on his bed. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. You've both established you like each other and you're already friends. How awkward can it be?"

Gwaine walked into the dorm, then, not even knocking. He held a single, practically wilted, flower in one hand.

"Hi Merlin," he said almost shyly. "I did not pick this from the school garden, I promise."

"Okay. Uh, thanks. It's really... purple."

"It looks more violet to me," Lance said.

Merlin shot him a silent warning of a glare.

'Shut up or I'll shove that hacky sack down your throat.'

 _Now_ he came up with a good come back.

"Okay, so maybe I did illegally pick it," Gwaine said. "We should probably go to dinner before the flower police come to arrest me."

Merlin smiled as he grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone, unceremoniously shoving them into his pockets.

"We probably should then. I don't want the flower police ruining our date. Bye Lance."

"I want you home by eleven young man."

Merlin rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind them.

The restaurant Gwaine had chosen was a few blocks from campus. They walked slowly, talking about Merlin's work for the seminar, and when Gwaine reached for Merlin's hand ---

\--- Merlin grasped it like he was afraid Gwaine would change his mind and let go.

It was a cozy building. That was the only way Merlin could describe it. It looked like someone's summer cottage if you ignored the dinner tables throughout. The lights were dimmed low and each table had a red candle lit in the middle.

Gwaine managed to use his charm, and, well, the help of a fake I.D., to order a bottle of wine. He also ordered for Merlin when the waiter returned with their glasses.

"This is incredible," Merlin said. He sipped the wine like a toddler with grape juice. He was _so_ out of his comfort zone. "This is... a bit much for the first date."

"Well, this was the original plan for the third date," Gwaine explained, "and I figured I had already made the plans. I'm a little lazy. I probably shouldn't have told you that on the first date."

"If I hadn't noticed that before then that would have been bad."

Merlin took a huge gulp and hoped he would start to calm down.

Oh, liquid courage.

"Okay, I could have easily changed my plans. We could have gone to a movie or for coffee or get a pizza. I thought, you know, you deserve this. After I botched our other dates."

"They weren't even dates. Well, they were, but I wasn't aware, so you couldn't possibly ruin them. Besides, I loved being with you then when I thought we were only friends."

"I loved it too," Gwaine said softly.

Their food arrived and for a few minutes they simply talked about how their dishes were and would the other like to try this. As Merlin took a bite of Gwaine's pasta his phone started to ring.

"I am so sorry." Merlin fumbled in his pocket and quickly silenced his phone. "Sorry. Just my mom."

"You could have answered it."

"Oh no. She'd find out I was in a restaurant somehow and scold me for being so rude. I'll call her back later."

"And tell her how your date went?" Gwaine asked and winked.

"Oh, well, um... no. Not yet. You see, I'm..."

Gwaine frowned - then breathed a quiet 'oh.'

"Sorry. It's none of my business."

"No. It is now. I'm going to tell her over fall break. And then I can tell her about our date and about you because I really want to. It's been killing me not being able to talk about you every time she called. I did tell her I have a friend Gwaine, but I wanted to say how perfect and funny and smart and hot you are. I mean, I usually tell her everything."

"You think I'm smart?"

"That's what you got out of all that?" Merlin laughed. "Of course it is."

"You're the one who tried to seduce me through tutoring. I've watched enough movies to know how that turns out."

"Were those movies X rated?"

"I don't know. Depends how our next study date ends."

The rest of the date went just as well - no sarcasm there - and Gwaine offered to walk Merlin back to his dorm even though that meant he'd have to double back to get to his.

Gwaine hesitated as Merlin was unlocking the door. Merlin could hear Lance get up to unlock it for him, which was totally unnecessary, when Gwaine tilted Merlin's chin up and kissed him.

Gwaine tasted like the wine and mint. Seriously? He chewed gum on the walk back, didn't he?

He let his hands rest on Merlin's hips, sneaking under the fabric of Merlin's shirt and _shit_. That close Gwaine would see it was wrinkled.

He bit softly on Merlin's lower lip and Merlin gasped. Or, well, as best as he could while Gwaine's lips continued to move against his.

It was perfect in that it wasn't perfect but felt amazing anyway.

Until Lance cleared his throat.

"I thought you were having trouble with your keys," he explained. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Merlin knew he must be blushing but he honestly didn't care.

"It's okay," he said. "We were just saying goodnight so, uh, goodnight Gwaine."

"Goodnight Merlin."

"I take it that it went well?" Lance asked once they were inside, door shut, and Merlin off cloud nine.

"Oh, swimmingly."

\---------------------------------------------------

The t-shirt for the seminar was tight. And Merlin didn't mean that in a 90's way of saying it was off the hook. It was incredibly tight. He felt like a Victorian woman. He couldn't breathe.

And Gwaine kept staring.

The seminar didn't start until eight so Merlin decided to go to math class even though Morgana said she'd talk to professors if students wanted to help set up. Merlin would have, but he wouldn't have given up sitting next to Gwaine for an hour before they were a couple. Now they were dating and any time together was precious what with their busy schedules. Even if it was spent listening to Gaius explain a new formula.

But, seriously. They may be dating, but Gwaine had to stop staring.

"Did it shrink?" he asked after class.

"No," Merlin said as he pulled on the hem, for the twentieth time, in an attempt to stretch it out. "They gave me the wrong size and there weren't any extras."

"I think I can see your ribs."

"Oh, good. I thought you were leering before. At least now I know you were only concerned for my health."

"No, I _was_ leering."

Gwaine circled his arms around Merlin's waist and rested his chin on Merlin's shoulder. Then, in front of everyone milling around in the halls, he started planting kisses down the side of Merlin's neck.

"Gwaine," Merlin scolded.

Okay, no. It was more like, 'Please. Continue.'

"Switch with Leon. He's used to tight clothing when he goes clubbing with Percy."

"He's probably waiting for me right now. We have to set up our lab."

"I know," Gwaine said, letting Merlin go. "I'll see you later, though. We're still on with Lance and Gwen?"

"Yeah. I'll text you." Merlin gave Gwaine a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye babe."

Merlin made his way to the chemistry lab. Leon was already there along with Gwen and Freya, another chemistry major.

"Sorry I'm late," Merlin said.

"Gwaine kept you I'd bet," Gwen said.

"No. Well, yeah. And he called me babe."

"Aw."

"Hey, no. I don't need to know anything about your relationship," Leon said. "You're both my friends. I can't do it."

"It was just a pet name," Gwen said.

"But that's how it starts. First it's pet names and then it's how their date went and next thing I know I'm hearing how great their sex life is."

Leon was joking, of course, and patted Merlin on the back as he joined them at the work station once he put his bag away. They finished setting up in time for the first group of students to test it out. It was fun seeing people that were at the same place Merlin was only several months ago and tell them what it was like majoring in a science. Despite having to spend the whole day in the lab, Merlin wasn't bored once.

Afterward he and Gwen walked back to the dorm. Gwaine was already there playing Dead Space with Lance.

"Could you really not wait to see me?" Merlin asked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss another look at you in that shirt," Gwaine said. "Are you two wearing them out?"

"I wasn't going to change," Gwen said.

"Oh, I am definitely not."

Merlin walked into the closet - which was basically a miracle with the floor covered - closed the door and changed like that.

"Not fair," Gwaine shouted from outside.

Merlin hadn't told anyone, but tonight was the night. It might explain why Gwaine was coming on a bit strong even for him. See, he and Gwaine were going to, well, have intercourse. In a way. Gwen's roommate left for break early and Lance was staying there and Gwaine was staying at Merlin's and... yeah.

It was going to happen.

\---------------------------------------------------

It was happening.

Merlin locked the door behind them and turned to face Gwaine.

Gwaine, of course, looked calm. He probably had done this dozens of times before, but Merlin was happy that he was here with him now. That's what mattered.

They finally met in the middle of the room.

The kiss was slow yet dirty. Gwaine was already unbuttoning Merlin's shirt and pushing it down and off. Merlin slid his hands under Gwaine's tee and, yes. That was as satisfying as he thought it would be since the Halloween party.

Gwaine broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off. His hair was sticking out in random places and Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny," Gwaine said indignantly.

Merlin smoothed the strands back into place. "It was a little funny."

Gwaine kissed Merlin again to prevent any further teasing. He backed Merlin up against the bed before pushing him down. Gwaine fumbled with his pants so Merlin unbuttoned them for him and kicked them off. When he looked back up Gwaine had lost his pants as well and _holy shit_.

He was crawling up the bed.

Literally crawling.

Gwaine dragged his teeth along Merlin's collarbone until the skin was a deep red contrasting with Merlin's pale skin.

Merlin reached into his bed side table and handed the bottle of lube - that he had bought the day before because, well, always prepare - to Gwaine. He took off his boxers, the last thing keeping him from being completely bare in front of another person, and smiled up at Gwaine.

"Not all the way tonight," Merlin said.

"I know."

"Yeah, just checking. I mean, I know you probably skip all this usually, but..."

"I've never done this."

"Exactly," Merlin said assuming Gwaine was finishing his sentence for him.

They had already discussed this.

"No, I haven't done this either. I had a girlfriend for awhile but we never did anything besides kiss. Neither of us was really ready and..."

Merlin kissed Gwaine because he really had no other choice.

Gwaine was perfect whether he had sex once or fifty times or never at all.

He kissed Gwaine and awkwardly pushed his underwear down and ground his hips up into Gwaine's.

If Merlin thought Gwaine's laugh was the best sound ever before then it was definitely being replaced with the choked off moan he let out at that first touch.

Gwaine's underwear was stuck around his ankles and the lube was freaking cold and their rhythms were off ---

\--- but it was everything Merlin had wanted.

Gwaine bit down on Merlin's shoulder when he came. It hurt, but Merlin liked how the mark looked.

Liked that he'd have that piece of Gwaine over break.

Even if it was only a week.

It was a stretch fitting both of them in the bed and neither got much sleep. They would talk occasionally but mostly just held each other, Merlin's legs tangling with Gwaine's and Gwaine resting his chin on Merlin's shoulder once again.

"I wonder what Gwen and Lance are doing," Gwaine said as Merlin's alarm clock flashed 3:00 a.m.

Merlin shoved him until he hit up against the wall. "You ruined the moment."

\--------------------------------------------------- 

"Merlin!"

Hunith pulled her son through the door right into a bear hug.

"Hi Mom."

"You should have let me pick you up instead of taking a bus."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Do you hear that?" Hunith asked the empty house. "You do realize I was bothered anyway. I was worrying that you wouldn't make it."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Sorry about the inconvenience I caused you by saving you from another inconvenience."

"Enough sarcasm. You have to tell me everything."

"I talk to you all the time, but, uh, actually there is something I need to tell you."

Hunith was thankfully quiet and let Merlin take his own time.

"Mom, I'm gay and I have a boyfriend. His name's Gwaine. I know this might be..."

"Do you have a picture of him?"

"What?"

"You must have one on your phone. What good is it for if you don't take a picture of your boyfriend for your mother?"

"I thought it was so I could check up on you. So, you're okay with it?"

"Of course," Hunith said. She hugged Merlin again. "I'll always love you for who you are. Even if I'm still a bit frightened that you're all grown up and will be turning into a pretentious college student who watches films with no dialogue."

"Thanks Mom. I think."

So Merlin showed Hunith the pictures of him and Gwaine and then the rest of his friends and told her about the date and the seminar and, well, not everything exactly. But close enough.

During dinner Merlin got a text from Gwaine. As his family continued to catch up with each other he checked his phone under the table.

 **Gwaine:** Miss you.

 **Me:** Miss you too. Btw mom wants to meet you now.

 **Gwaine:** Tell her i'm free winter break after xmas.

At that moment Merlin wanted nothing more than to tell Gwaine he loved him.

 **Me:** <3

He'd do it properly when break was over.


End file.
